Stafford
|manufacturer = Enus |price = $28,000 (Exports and Imports) $1,272,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Super Diamond Super Drop Diamond |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas) No (GTA Online) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 }} |modelname = stafford |handlingname = STAFFORD |textlabelname = STAFFORD }} The Stafford is a vintage, ultra-luxury four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and to be featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the After Hours update. It is manufactured by Enus in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Stafford's front fascia and body design is based on the of the . The Stafford is notable for being significantly smoother, longer, wider and taller than most other sedans. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Enus Stafford is due to return to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update as an event vehicle. The car returns again as a luxury Rolls-Royce inspired car, albeit assuming an older design, mainly based around the 1959 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud. Both the front fascia and rear fascia of the vehicle are largely inspired by the 1955 Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith, as indicated by the grille design and structure, the headlights, front and rear bumpers with overriders, and the rear light cluster. The front bumper also appears with additional lamps mounted onto it, and directional markers on top of the fenders, also inspired by the Silver Wraith. Some of the side profiling is also reminiscent of the 1959 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud and, to a lesser extend, the 1966 Rolls-Royce Phantom, featuring extensive fender lines and body curves. Being a classic car, the Stafford sports plenty of chrome elements, namely the handles, license plate lights, grille, bumpers, headlamps, window borders and wing mirrors. The car also features chrome hubcaps and white wall tyres by default. Inside the car, the Stafford reuses the Roosevelt's interior, with small additions and removals; a chrome center mirror has been mounted on the center dashboard, a small radio set is attached underneath the dashboard, the gear shifter has been removed and ancillary control handles have been added to the steering column. The door panels also feature door cards with handles and window crank handles. Like the real counterpart, the Stafford features two chairs positioned closely together in the front and a bench seat in the rear. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car's ride and brakes perform more smoothly when compared to other vehicles. The car's performance is average-to-good. With average acceleration and a good top speed, the car is considerably speedy, however its heavy weight and rear-wheel-drive drivetrain may result in some significant oversteer, or even spin-outs when accelerating during a turn. Its height, combined with a wheelbase too narrow to compensate, makes the car somewhat unstable, and its durability is average. It can be noted that driving the Stafford boosts CJ's sex appeal significantly, which makes it a car of choice to pick up girlfriends. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Stafford can be modified at the TransFender: ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA Image Gallery LegendaryMS-GTAO-Stafford.png|The Stafford on Legendary Motorsport. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Madd Dogg's Rhymes - One can be found outside the Crib's garage only during this mission. Grand Theft Auto Online * Tale of Us - The player needs to steal a Stafford from a Packer, and pickup English Dave and the duo Tale of Us at the LSIA. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Can be found frequently in Vinewood. *Can be found in Paradiso and Juniper Hollow, San Fierro, specially the highway in front of Katie Zhan's house. *Can be found in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns on The Strip, Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns in a allyway in Vinewood, Los Santos, near a police bribe. *Next to the Vank Hoff Hotel in Queens, San Fierro (only when wanted for export, sometimes locked). *Can sometimes be found in Bayside. *May be purchased from Exports and Imports for $28,000 on Saturdays. *Spawns more often in Queens if the player is driving an Elegant. *Can occasionally be seen around Rodeo, Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Will be available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $1,272,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations of the Stafford are: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio.. **GTA Online: TBA *The vehicle is named after the English town of , a reference to Rolls-Royce's British origins. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *It has a unique horn sound resembling an old train. '’Grand Theft Auto: Online'' *The Stafford uses a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, the others being the Överflöd Entity XF, Grotti Cheetah, Dewbachee JB700 and the Truffade Z-Type. Navigation }}de:Stafford es:Stafford pl:Stafford ru:Stafford Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sedans Category:Classic Cars Category:Luxury Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:Sedans Vehicle Class